


you did this

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a short monologue from the pov of my original character, karma.
Kudos: 1





	you did this

**Author's Note:**

> he swears a lot, you've been warned

You did this.

It wasn't me, it was you. It was always you. You told me I was broken, so I believed you, because you're always right, aren't you? That's what you told me, but you're a fucking liar.

I never was broken, but then because I believed I was, and that you were the one to fix me - belief does a lot. Trust does a lot.

You can't *fix* people. That's not how it works. You can't just walk into their lives and, I don't know, patch them up and make them better. People aren't little stuffed dolls for you to play with, and stitch back up when they get torn. People are people. We're fragile things.

So congrats. You ruined me. You, singlehandedly, ruined my entire fucking life. I hate you. I hate you so much, and you'll never get to know it, because you aren't listening! You never were in the first place, and I tried so hard to believe that wasn't true but here we are, you're sat here looking like I'm the one in the wrong, I'm the one that took a knife and carved a scar into your back.

You're acting like- gods, I can't do this. I'm interrupting your healing process, am I? I could barely breathe when you had that hold over me. I was suffocating.

You did this. Not me.


End file.
